I wonder If
by Ashluver505
Summary: After winning the Sinnoh League, Ash and Co. head home to Pallet to celebrate. During this time the girls come up with a very interesting reason for why Ash doesn't flirt with any girls.........


Ok, well, I've got an hour before I actually have to leave for work so yea, I think I'll do this pokeshipping story. It'll be quick but hopefully turn out alright.

New Story

Ash had done it. He had finally beaten the Sinnoh League. Then, 3 weeks later he challenged the Sinnoh Elite Four and champion Cynthia and had won against all odds. He was officially a Pokémon Master now. He had done it; he'd finally fulfilled his dream. And what was better was all of his closest friends and family was there to watch.

May had just ended the Grand Festival in Jhoto with 2nd place and came before going home. Max, with Norman and Caroline, had also come, not wanting to miss Ash's big moment. Brock and Dawn of course, were already with him so that wasn't exactly a big deal, but both of their families had come. Brock's large family and Dawn's parents had both been there as well. Gary, his best friend/rival since childhood, had taken off of working on research to come watch. That in itself had meant a lot to the Pokémon Master. Professor Oak had left the lab in other researchers' hands for a little while so he and Tracey would be able to be there as well. Of course his mother had been there, he was sure she wouldn't have missed it for the world (she had even told him this).

But the most important person in the world had come. Misty had closed the gym just to be able to come. He had gotten word from everyone else who would be there, but hadn't heard from Misty yet. It was the day before the final match at the league and he would have to face Paul the next day. He was in a small depression because she hadn't called him at all even though he and Brock had left numerous messages for her to. He was so sure that she had stopped caring that he didn't notice when she ran up behind him until she had tackled him. He couldn't believe she had come. She told him that she wanted to be surprise so that's why she hadn't contacted him. Ash had just smiled at that.

It was now a week after Ash had won his Pokémon Master title and now everyone was back in Pallet Town celebrating. There had been a few parties at the lab the past few days and now everyone was just calming down. Brock's, Dawn's, and May and Max's families had just left to go home a few hours ago and now everyone was spread out over the lab. Tracey was talking to Brock and Max outside about certain facts that the Professor had taught him about Pokémon. Ash had wanted to talk to Gary so had dragged him somewhere in the lab upstairs. And the girls were talking in the living courters. They had been talking about contests at first, and then changing to shopping, and now the conversation had just changed to the subject of boys.

"Oh, you totally like him!" Misty told the brunette coordinator. "Ash told me all about the way you two totally flirt with each other." "He what?" May asked surprised. "Ash? Tell you about someone liking someone else? This is the same Ash we're all talking about here, right?" Dawn nodded. "I have to agree with May on that one." Misty thought about for a minute. "You do have a point……." "I mean, since when did Ash know anything about love or romance. He's a great trainer and friend, but he's a little slow when it comes to things like love." May told her friends.

Misty and Dawn nodded in agreement. "Yea, Ash doesn't even like anyone. He can't know that much." May said trying to confirm that Ash couldn't have noticed her feelings for her rival. Misty nodded. "Though, that doesn't stop a certain water Pokémon gym leader from liking him." She said with a smirk. Misty flushed. "Shut up." The brunette giggled. "Hmmmm……" "What's on your mind, Dawn?" May asked noticing her curious face. "It's just, Ash SHOULD know some things about it." May and Misty looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"He's what, 16? He's got to have some sort of hormones in his body telling him to like people. His brain may not get it, but his body should." "That's a good point too. The thing is, why doesn't he?" May asked. "Maybe he does and we just don't see it?" Dawn questioned. May shook her head. "There's no way we wouldn't have noticed it." "Come to think of it," Misty started. "Remember the girls at the after party at the league and then the one the Elite Four members threw for him? The girls were all over him and he didn't even take notice. He just came to talk to us." The coordinators nodded remembering the scenes perfectly.

"It is pretty weird…….." Dawn said. "OH MY GOSH!" May exclaimed. "What!?" The other two asked. "I've figured it out. Why he never flirts with any girls, why he doesn't notice or care." The girls nodded encouraging her to continue. "He's gay." She said a matter of factly. The other two dropped their jaws. "Wha…how can you…..how do you know?" Misty asked. "Think about it, he never cares about romance and he always seems to be closer to guys than girls." May said. "True, but still, it can't mean he's gay." Misty told her. "I know you don't want to hear it Misty, but what other reason is there?" She asked. "I dunno….." she answered, now suddenly depressed.

"Hold on, we can't just say he is and believe it; we're going to have to ask him personally and get his honest answer." Dawn told the other two. "Oh and just how do you propose we do that? Just walk up to him and say 'hey Ash, we got a question for you…..are you gay?' I don't think that would work." May told her younger friend. "Of course not. We'll have to sit down with him and have a nice little conversation." May nodded. "Ok, but first we have to decide whether or not any of us care." "Well, I don't. Ash is still Ash." Dawn said. "I agree. I have no problems with it." The two looked at the Gym Leader. "Misty?" She shook her head.

"It doesn't bother me in that sense, but I really hope he isn't." The other two nodded. "Ok, we'll ask him then. But we'll have to make sure to tell him first that we don't mind and we'll always be here for him as a friend." The other two nodded in agreement with brunette. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She exclaimed standing up. "Wait, we're asking now?" Misty questioned. "Why not? Gary is the only one with him, right? Everyone else is outside. Now would be better than later when everyone is around." Dawn told the water trainer. "Well……alright, might as well get it over with." She said standing up with the others. The three walked out of the room and went upstairs. They weren't expecting what they saw when the got there though.

Ash was on top of Gary who was lying on the floor, straddling his waist and laughing. "You are so dead, Oak!" Ash yelled jokingly at the researcher. Gary just laughed too. "Sorry Ashy-boy but you're going to have to better than that!" Ash was about to counter when he noticed the three girls had entered the room and were staring at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Gary noticed Ash's gaze went towards the stairs so turned his head upside down. "What's up?" Ash asked still panting from laughing so hard. "Um, not much." May started. "We just wanted to talk to you and ask you a question." Dawn told her friend still shocked to him on top of his friend. Misty was still too stunned to speak.

"Alright, just give me a minute to kill this researcher and we can talk all you girls want." Ash joked. "Ha, to kill me would take a miracle, Ashy-boy. Good luck with that!" The dark brunette also joked. Ash laughed and climbed off of Gary pulling him up with him and then straightened out his clothes. "What's up?" Ash asked again walking to where the girls were standing. "Well, um……" May started watching Gary as he straightened out his own clothes. Gary looked at them. "Should I leave?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe you should stay. I don't know. It's kind of personal but to Ash not us, so only if he wants you to go." Misty told the researcher now being able to find her voice. Ash looked between the girls and Gary. "I don't care if you stay." He said to his long time friend. "Gary knows everything about me so I doubt it will matter." "Ok." May said. "But we should probably sit." Ash nodded. The five walked over to the couches that were in the specific room.

The girls set on the big couch while Ash and Gary sat on the loveseat. "So, what do you girls wanna know?" Ash asked. "Well, it's just, it's come to our attention that you don't really flirt with girls." Dawn started. Ash looked at Gary. "Ok…….so?" "So, well, we got to thinking why and we thought we came to a conclusion." Misty said. Ash's eyes widened. 'They couldn't have figured it out, could they of?' Ash thought. Gary looked kind of worriedly at Ash. "And we want you to tell us the truth. We've already discussed we won't treat you differently and we won't tell anyone…." Dawn said. "So, we wanted to ask you…….well, I'll just say it….." May said. "Are you gay?"

Both Ash and Gary's eyes widened and jaws dropped……that was before Gary burst out laughing. The three girls looked oddly at him as he fell to the ground laughing. Ash glared at him. Gary felt Ash's glare. "I'm sorry, Ash." He said between laughs. "It's just so funny!" "You, out, now." Ash told the researcher pointing to the stairs. Gary, still laughing, got up and walked down. "Good luck, Ashy!" he called. The girls turned their attention back to the now frustrated Ash who was rubbing his temples. "Stupid Gary and his stupid laughing…."Ash muttered. "So……?" Dawn questioned.

Ash face-faulted. "How in the world did you girls come up with that conclusion?" "Well, we just noticed how you never flirt with or seem interested in girls and how you're so comfortable around men………." Ash sighed. "How did I know somehow, someway, this was going to come back and bite me in the butt?" Ash questioned himself. "So, you are gay?" May asked. Ash's eyes widened again. "Heck no!" he exclaimed. "I'm one hundred percent straight." The girls looked at each other. "Oh my……" Ash said still not believing that they had asked him that. "My is guess is the position we were in when you came upstairs didn't help either, huh?" The girls shook their heads.

"Ok, I guess I've gotta settle this now…….the reason I don't flirt with any other girl and don't 'notice' other girls, is because I'm already in love with a girl. I can't love anyone else because I love her so much. I'd feel like I'd be betraying my heart if I did. So, I don't bother with trying to date anyone else. Besides, I'd just end up hurting the girl knowing that I can't love another."

"OOOHHHHHH……….." The three said in unison. "So, who's the girl?" Misty asked jealously. "Um……" Ash said blushing. "Oh, come on, tell us! We can keep a secret!" Dawn said. "I'd be embarrassed." "Come on, we just asked you if you were gay! Talk about embarrassing!" May exclaimed jokingly. "You three wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways." Ash told them. "Sure we would." Misty said. She had to admit, she wanted to know who was actually able to steal the dense boy's heart.

Ash mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" May asked. "Yea, we couldn't hear you." Dawn said. Ash took a deep breath and looked up at the three. They all looked oddly at him and were surprised when Ash quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Misty's. The redhead's eyes widened before slowly closing and she was about to fall off the couch until Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap on the other couch across from them. May and Dawn watched in amazement as Ash had done these actions and their jaws dropped.

After another moment or two, Ash pulled away from Misty and slowly opened his eyes to meet sea green ones. "You." Ash said. "I'm in love with you." He told the gym leader. "I know it sounds corny and all, but I've been in love with you since I can remember. The very first time I saw you and looked into your eyes, I knew you were special and I could never get you out of my head. I swear from the very first day I loved you. That was why I've never cared to look at another girl. You're the only one I want. And no matter what happens between us, I know that I won't ever stop loving you either. You're so perfect." Ash told her while caressing her cheek.

"You're so beautiful and fun. And so smart too. I love everything about you. You're easily tempered nature, you're unique fashion, your love and care for your friends and Pokemon. How you never let anyone stand your way or tell you you can't. I love it; I love it all. There's no a single thing about you that can't stop loving. You're everything to me, Mist. If it wasn't for you, I'd have never made my dream come true. You give me the strength to keep going even when I want to give up. You're my inspiration, Misty; my world and my best friend. I think about everything you've done for me and I realize I love you too much for words to tell."

As Ash confessed his hands had intertwined with the gym leaders so he gave a slight squeeze to let her know he was finished. By the time he was done, tears had filled her eyes and had started leaking out. "Oh, Mist, please don't cry, I hate seeing you upset." He told her wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm not upset, Ash." She told him. He looked at her oddly. "I've just never been happier." Ash's eyes widened. "So that means……" She nodded. "I love you, too, Ash." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

Ash pulled her into his chest and buried his face into her neck. May and Dawn looked at one another with tears in their eyes as well. "That had to be the sweetest confession ever." May said. Misty and Ash broke apart just now remembering they were in the room. "Most definitely." Dawn agreed. "But I think we know when we're out of place, so I'm going to say let's go practice for some contests, Dawn." The brunette said. The blunette nodded. The two quickly got up and made their exit.

"Well, I completely forgot they were there." Ash said still looking in the direction of the stairs. "Me too." Misty told him. "So," Ash started now looking back at her. "Does this mean you're going to be my girlfriend?" Ash asked hopefully. "Um, duh?" Misty answered jokingly. Ash smiled and kissed her again. "I love you so much." "And I love you."

End

Ok, well, it was a quicky, but whatever. I think it turned out ok. Maybe not great but ok at least. Anyways, I'm going to work now yay!......totally not but it's cool.


End file.
